the_dark_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark (Resistance founder)
"Dark" 'was the code-name of a supporting character in ''The Dark Age. He was the stoic second-in-command of the Resistance, and specialized in fast attacks, ambushes, and silent assassination. Personality Almost always stoic, Dark kept a calm demeanor wherever he went. If he was scared, then everyone else really had a reason to be scared. He almost always kept a cool head, and never let the stress of something get to his thinking. His calm, emotionless demeanor would sometimes cause him to fight with other Resistance soldiers, such as Mercha or Ganato, but it would often win him respect as well. However, Dark also had a playful, competitive side to him, which was primarily shown in his behavior with his brother Cloud. This side of Dark was fun-loving and adventurous, while also being dependable and loyal to his friends. Dark is well known as one of the most skilled Resistance operatives. He is famous among the later Resistance community for both his stoic manner and his deadly skills, which had saved the Resistance many times in its early days. Backstory Three years after his birth in Nagoya, Japan, Dark and his younger brother Cloud were orphaned. Their parents had gotten themselves in trouble with a nearby family, who had hired assassins to kill them. Luckily, he and Cloud were taken in by an orphanage. The brothers parted ways soon after; Dark was taken in by a ninja master, while Cloud was taken in by a couple of game designers working for Sony. The ninja master taught Dark the ways of a ninja, and Dark soon became adept at stealth, quick attacks, and swift murder. Dark even developed a magic technique unique to him, known as the Crimson Blade. But the ninja master was also quite educated. He effectively homeschooled Dark and taught him English, Mandarin Chinese, and Dutch. Once both his training and his education were complete, Dark moved to the West Coast and joined Matthew Schueren pre-presidency. When the Cataclysm occurred, he stuck with Schueren, giving him political advice when the politician needed it. Dark met Majin, Neptuna, and later Pizz and Sky in the elites. During this time he kept a very mysterious demeanor over himself, and usually was completely silent. He battled Bloods with the others’ help, and was able to hold him off for ten minutes. Later, when Sky told him about Schueren’s plans, Dark was emotionless. He agreed to revolt with Majin against Schueren, and they ran away together. During their nomad-esque travels, Dark coincidentally ran into his brother Cloud. Cloud had created a small complex full of video games in the middle of the forest, and Dark was overjoyed to see him again. It was a large surprise for the others to see him actually show emotions and say a sentence longer than a couple words. After that, Dark’s personality changed. He spoke more often and showed a little more emotion. Dark later met Mercha and Goon, the former of which he initially disliked due to his jokester personality. He had a neutral opinion of Goon; the bartender seemed too normal for him, though. After Majin’s death, Dark began serving as Sky’s second in command. He was in charge of tactical strategy and stealth operations. He later led an underground rescue mission during the First Assault, where he snuck underground with Felix and rescued Goon and Mercha. In the aftermath of the battle, Dark took control and successfully led his party of Resistance soldiers safely to the rendezvous point He was also the mastermind behind the retaking of said rendezvous point; he quickly formed a plan to eliminate the enemies inside the camp. It worked. Dark officially took over as leader after Sky’s death, and led a handful of soldiers on a diplomatic mission to the Mercenary King, successfully negotiating a deal with her. His last campaign as leader was during the attack on the Floating Continent. While the attack itself was successful, Dark was killed in action. The ninja confronted Bloods, who killed him using his own blood.''' Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu and Flame Magic Dark knew ninjutsu, meaning that he was a skilled illusionist, very stealthy, and a fast, silent killer. He was also adept at fire magic, being able to conjure enormous fireballs. His signature technique, the Crimson Blade, created a sword/lance of fire that would return to him when thrown and ignite anything it touched, besides his hands. Dark also carried around many bombs. Although Dark was not very physically strong, he made up for this weakness by using tools such as the aforementioned bombs. Cat Polymorph Dark also possessed a transformation technique that morphed him into a cat-like humanoid of some sort. This greatly increased his physical prowess and strength, allowing him to become a fast, close-combat oriented bruiser. This form also expands his magic abilities; his magical power was doubled, and he could ignite his claws and teeth if he wished to. This form may have other powers; they have not been discovered yet. He was known to wear black clothing and a black bandanna normally, but frequently changed to civilian clothes for espionage missions. Category:Characters Category:Resistance leaders